


X-Enterprise

by TheShinyLizard



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinyLizard/pseuds/TheShinyLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SECONDED OH MY GOD SO MUCH WIN</p><p>Missplaced comment Fic</p><p> </p><p>Kirk and Crew watch porn about the crew of the Enterprise</p><p> </p><p>This was written for fun and should be read in fun...AKA a fun fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed

"Seconded! OH MY GOD, So much win!"  
  
In front of them, the captain of the X-Enterprise was sitting on his first officer's lap who was in the captain's chair on the bridge (also one of Jim's hottest fantasies but Spock wouldn't let him live it).  
  
"Pipe down, Jim!" McCoy shouted in the small viewing room, somehow slurring the words together, a testament to the amount of alcohol he has drank in the past few hours.  
  
Really though, the porn idea (which later would be blamed on Kirk) was actually Chekov's idea. The hidden perv had shown up with videos, explicitly stating beforehand that they were gonna to "Dwink and vatch pown! Keptin" and would could say 'no' to that adorable guy. He hadn't known that the pornos were about the Enterprise and its crew, he might've said no then.The hilarious fact about the pornos was that the couple with the most videos and scenes together were Kirk and Spock (who actually were together but Kirk was keeping it quiet for Spock's privacy). Although it was fun watching McCoy when "Kirk" and "McCoy" went at it onscreen. The Southern Gentleman was redder than a tomato any time they had an erotic scene together. But in the last video they had watched: "Kirk", "Spock", and "McCoy" had a hot scene together with "Kirk" sucking "McCoy" off while "Spock" fucked him. Kirk would be lying if he said that scene didn't turn him on. Of course trying to hide arousal in a room of men (it was a veritable sausage fest) while his arm touched a Vulcan who could probably feel his arousal through the small touch of skin.

Uhura, the only female officer and one of the few women in the porno, had adamantly refused to watch the videos. She said that her and Christine were going to do something else, maybe go and cut their hands open because anything was better than B grade porn.  
  
That was how the men of the Enterprise ended up watching "Kirk" and "Spock" getting it on in the captain's chair.  
  
"Captain." Spock said. Jim twisted to his side, sloshing around, when had he drank so much? How much has he drank anyway, he questioned but didn't put much thought into it. Spock would see him back safely, and hopefully take care of any needs that might have risen during the night.  
  
"Seriously, Spock? We're watching porn here. Call me, Jim."  
  
"Jim," The Vulcan whispered, his voice hushed in the crowded room. " I now understand why you consider that an extremely erotic fantasy."  
  
Jim looked up at the Vulcan, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Did his straight lace boyfriend just agree to sex on the captain's chair?  
  
"Spock," Jim took a hold of the Vulcan's hand, running his fingers lighting up and down, knowing full well what it does to him. "Does that mean you'll fuck me in the Chair?"  
  
"OH SOREN!" The "Kirk" yelled, arching in the seat and "climaxing". The "Spock" in the porno (aka Soren) quickly followed behind, roaring as well.  
  
Jim has seen better fake orgasms, not to him of course but he knew an Orion who liked to do that in restaurants.  
  
"So does that mean you'll do me in the chair?" Jim asked, smirking. His hand snuck down the front of Spock's pants, squeezing the hardening cock. Spock tensed in his seat but made no objections to the hand.  
  
"My orgasm will be real for you." Jim teased.  
  
Spock stood up, pulling the Jim up too, announcing to the room. "The captain has imbibed too much alcohol, I shall return him to his quarters."  
  
"We shall have gamma shift out of the room for thirty minutes." Spock whispered to Jim.  
  
The captain grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=521631#t521631
> 
> for the prompt


End file.
